


Slumber

by dear_ida



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, M/M, heydere first fic, sleepy sex yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was lonely," he says, sounding like a feeble child, Louis smiles to himself, "wanted my Lou." Louis, sighs dramatically, giving up on getting any more sleep, and flips around. He places his small hands on the curly haired brunet's cheek's, staring into the soft, sleepy green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I wasn't going to get an AO3 account.
> 
> Well..

It was one of those rare mornings when Harry awoke before the sound of his alarm clock. Eyelids blinking open, adjusting to the soft sunlight filtering through the shutter blinds on his side of the bed. His breathing slowly evens out, the pulse settling back into his chest as his breaths regulate. Its his body coming off charge after a deep sleep, he wiggles his toes, his nose, and stretches his arms above his head, mindful of the still sleeping figure on his left. 

Speaking of which; he turns his head just slightly to peak at the slumbering figure. A drowsy smile appearing on his face as his eyes trace the curled up form of his love.   
With a soft grunt, he rolls onto his side, letting out another small sigh as his front presses against the smaller, sleep-warm skin of his lover. He rests his face in the crook of a narrow, tan shoulder and presses a featherlight kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"Lou," he calls softly, barely above a soft whisper that trails across the warm skin. "Lou baby," he repeats, bringing one large hand to rest on one of those sinfully round hips. He runs the tips of his fingers along the hip bone, dipping down just below the little jut of his tummy to tickle the skin.

Louis' even breaths start, stop, and follow with a soft, sleepy groan slipping between his thin lips. "Harry," he croaks pitifully, and Harry squeezes his hip again, his large hand reaching near that little belly button. "Mmm.. want to sleep, 'times it?" Louis mumbles, already drifting back to sleep, soothed by the little touches from those big hands, coupled with the encompassing heat still surrounding his sleepy form.

Harry blinks, dipping in to kiss one cheek, "not sure," he mumbles against the skin, Louis squirms tilting his head away, but moving his body back more into his lovers large frame. He sighs.

"Well, why did you wake me?" Harry nibbles his jaw just so.

"I was lonely," he says, sounding like a feeble child, Louis smiles to himself, "wanted my Lou." Louis, sighs dramatically, giving up on getting any more sleep, and flips around. He places his small hands on the curly haired brunet's cheek's, staring into the soft, sleepy green eyes.

"What did you want with me?" he asks teasingly, earning himself a dimply grin before the larger boy closes the distance between them for a kiss. He pulls back a moment later.  
"You sore?" Harry asks and without question, Louis replies, "a little. No more than usual." Harry nods, seemingly pleased with this answer, because honestly, the last thing he ever wants to do is hurt his Lou, in any way, shape, or form. 

With his hand previously placed on Louis hip, he traces it down to his ample button, cupping the left cheek and pulling it up, earning him a squeak. Louis hands find purchase on his shoulders as Harry flips them around, pulling Louis on top of him, their naked forms still shielded by the warm duvet.

Both his hands now reach down to cup the smaller boys bottom, pulling the skin back, he reaches down with his left and circles one finger over the puckered entrance. Louis sighs, burying his head into Harry's shoulder, tracing his own hand down over one swallow bird tattoo, legs instinctively spreading open to accept more of the others boys finger along his entrance. 

Harry has to squint as more of the sunlight filters between the shutters of the large bedroom window at the end of the bed. He buries his head into Louis caramel hair, soft and tousled. He daringly dips his finger deeper into the boys entrance, a soft whine erupting against his chest as Lou grips his shoulders tight. He kisses the smaller boy's temple in apology but continues his ministrations, working the brunet open, adding another finger and spreading him some more.

"Okay," Louis mumbles into his collar bone. He's telling Harry to go on, but the curly haired brunet only shakes his head, "just like this," he responds. Louis sighs, but doesn't fight him, instead he closes his eyes, surrendering all other senses to touch. He's hard against Harry's hip and he can feel the other hard against himself, but makes no move to shift around, comfortable just as he is.

Harry has two fingers edging deeper inside his heat, the tight entrance burning his fingers just as the sunlight that grows to illuminate their dark room. He presses in deeper, challenging himself to find the smaller boy's prostate before he makes his first sound. 

It only takes a slight shift to the left though, and Louis is keening, body arching off Harry's as he whines, the sound travelling deep from inside him, ending in a pleasure filled pant. 

"That's it baby," Harry coaxes softly, kissing his temple as Louis drops back down on his figure again, this time grinding back down on the large fingers as the tingling sensation of his impending orgasm settles deeply in his groin. 

He comes moments later, with another flick against his prostate from those strong fingers and his body spasms as he travels down from his high, his come sticky and wet between their bodies. He pants heavily, breathing across Harry's painted collar as he brushes back the hair from Louis forehead.

"Okay my Love?" Harry asks, removing his fingers from Louis body and resting it among the other on the supple bottom. Louis kisses his neck, "perfect." He goes to sit up once he caught his breath, but Harry quells him back into his arms with his hands and soft 'shushing' noises.

"Not yet," he mumbles, gripping Louis body closely, as if he's afraid to let him go. Sunlight now mars every corner of their bedroom, no longer giving the illusion of deep slumber, painless sleep and endless possibility. But a new day to face, as the sound of 'honks' and 'beeps' surround the bedroom, people beginning their early morning to commute to work.

The sunlight, as bright and glorious it is, brings no place for them to hide away, no comfort into mystery. It throws them out into the world, puts them in the spotlight to be scrutinized, and play the game of life, a game they cheat at, lie.

"Another day," Louis mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - > assandlou.tumblr.com :)


End file.
